A new Prince
by Jake456
Summary: A Deatheater attack when Andrew was very young takes his life in a different direction. (Warning: Big AU and slash)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Buffy series.

Melanie ran through the forest, she didn't know where to go but those robed men were chasing her as she held her son to her.

It had begun innocently enough; they had gone to England because her husband wanted too, they had left Tucker with his aunt's place and because Chuck wanted to take Andrew to see their supposed ancestral lands, they had taken Tucker when he was born so now it was Andrew's turn but it had gone downhill from there.

Now these black robed men had killed her husband and are now chasing her, she clutched Andrew to her as he was crying loudly despite her best efforts to keep him quiet when a green light struck her, the jeering man looked at the crying baby, aimed his wand and was about to cast a spell when a green light hit him.

Andrew cried and the man, a hook nosed man, looked at him. Severus picked Andrew up and frowned, 'Hellmouth energy? This is troubling,' he thought, he gestured and they appeared in his childhood home.

Severus looked at the crying boy in front of him and thought, 'This boy was from that Hellmouth in America,' he grew worried; the Dark Lord disappeared a night ago so he was free for now, the Potter's brat was declared "The Boy Who Lived" by Albus Dumbledore and was put with supposedly "loving" relatives.

'But you,' Severus thought, 'Who do you have now?' It was partly due to his actions that the boy was now an orphan as he had found out that one of his companions was stupid enough to go Muggle hunting but he got there too slowly.

The boy cried and Severus frowned, 'Lily would've taken you in without hesitation, she would've raised you with love so in her memory I shall do the same thing.'

He picked up the boy and saw a name tag on his shirt, which had a muggle design on them and the name Andrew on it.

'The name is acceptable,' Severus thought, 'But, hmm, the Hellmouth energies are still swirling around him and he will have to control the energy,' but first he decided to cast a spell, he waved his wand and barely avoided Andrew's hands grabbing it.

'Hmm,' Severus thought, 'There's a magical core in him, it's atypical of children his age but the Hellmouth energies were trying to bind it."

"First," Severus said, "Let's remove the taint of the energy."

A gesture removed the pollution of the Hellmouth energies until they were neutral and he began to work over Andrew's body as he bound the Hellmouth energy into his magical core.

After the spell Severus frowned and said, "I'll take you in as my son but," he frowned, "This place is no place to raise a child."

They teleported to the Prince family home and two house elves appeared and Severus said, "I am moving in, you two will bring my belongings."

"Oh, we are Bitsy and Winkum master," the lead house elf said, "And is good that master is coming home and claiming title of Prince."

"This is my adoptive son," Severus said, "He will be a Prince too and this is what shall be in his name: Andrew Severus Prince for reasons I cannot go into, I cannot claim the name of Prince but Andrew shall be Lord Prince if he so wishes it."

Andrew looked at the elves and reached out to them, the elves nodded and Bitsy lifted Andrew up and carried him to the nursery.

He supposed he didn't know why he claimed the boy but he had done it, the boy was to be the new Lord Prince.

Severus looked at the remaining house elves and said, "He is not to be known to the outside world, he is to be raised without the wizarding world knowing."

TBC

Who would you like Andrew to be paired with in the slash pairing? What kind of father should Severus be? What house should Andrew be sorted into?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Andrew slept soundly in his bed and Severus watched his son, the only thing in life he truly valued now but truthfully he would have still taken in the boy, he had found out the damned magical records in Hogwarts had registered him as Andrew Wells and he had been sent a letter, he was both proud and fearful.

Severus had introduced Andrew to Lucius and told him the story, even the fact that he had killed Andrew's parent's killers himself, both agreed that no one was to know of Andrew, neither the dark nor the light, Andrew's fate was to be his own.

Draco had taken a liking to Andrew and taken to play with him.

Lucius and Narcissa were the only ones he trusted with his little prince when he had to leave for trips; Narcissa would babysit Andrew and it had gotten to the point that she considered both Draco and Andrew hers, muggleborn or not she had come to care for him, Andrew was a joy to watch Draco play with.

'Andrew was the only boy that Draco could call friend, really,' Severus thought as he looked at a photo of the two boys playing.

But when the owl came to Prince Manor bearing his letter Severus was visibly upset.

He was planning on keeping Andrew here and tutoring the boy himself, he loved his son but in Hogwarts he could not show love or affection for Andrew.

Severus didn't know when he became affectionate towards his adoptive son; perhaps it was when he called him "Dad," or something like that, the boy was fond of hugs and he was very happy to be loved, he would run around and play with the elves who by now adored Master Prince, the boy was obedient too as he listened and was able to brew first year potions pretty quickly.

But Severus worried about Hogwarts as the Prince family had always been in Slytherin, Andrew was not a Prince by blood but by adoption but the ghosts of his ancestors had accepted him and Dumbledore held some distrust for Slytherin not to mention that the Potter child was starting this year and if the boy was anything like his father then he expected Andrew to be the one Potter chose as his target.

Andrew woke up and said, "Dad, do I have to go? You could teach me here, I mean what if I'm a lion?"

"Unfortunately yes," Severus said, "And remember; you are Andrew Wells not Andrew Prince and in public you refer to me as Professor Snape and Andrew; your house doesn't make you what you are."

Andrew nodded and said, "Yes dad."

"Remember, do not refer to yourself as Prince to anyone but myself," Severus passed Andrew the money and said, "I have already purchased your supplies, they will be waiting for you so all you need is your wand."

Andrew nodded and trotted off to the store.

Severus smiled, 'My son, whatever may happen Andrew is my son.'

As Andrew walked in he missed being run over by a dark haired boy who had bright green eyes, Andrew looked at the boy as he ran off.

Ollivander looked at Andrew and said, "Come on in boy."

Andrew nodded and walked quietly to the man and Ollivander passed him a wand and said, "Let's see: cherry and unicorn tail hair?"

As Andrew waved it a fireball erupted.

Over the next hour Andrew tried a few wands and Ollivander frowned, "You, my young master, are harder to place than Mr Potter. Here: Maple and a Phoenix feather?"

As Andrew waved it a wind flew through him and he gasped, "This one."

Ollivander frowned and said, "It is a bit short, you will need a longer wand Mr Wells but it will do for now. Hmm, fourteen Galleons."

Andrew pulled out the money, paid him and ran out to where he was meet his dad, who was waiting for him.

Severus looked at his son and said, "So, what is your wand and core?"

"Oh," Andrew said smiling, "It's maple and a phoenix feather but Mr Ollivander said he's gonna make me a longer one, he says I'll need it. He'll be ready in a week and, umm, it'll be twenty galleons."

"Hmmph," Severus smirked, his Prince had a wand, now that would encourage him. He nodded and said, "Tell me when it's ready."

Severus put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and said, "Now to pick out your pet Andrew, we must pick out something appropriate."

Andrew nodded and walked with Severus to the pet store, Severus knew the owner wouldn't dare report them to anyone, he saw Andrew run over to the snakes and look at them, there many snakes but Severus sighed, "No Andrew."

"Why?" Andrew asked, "I mean I know I can't take one I meant that they said I can take cats or toads or owls."

Severus sighed, "The wizarding world has a prejudice against snakes."

As they walked Andrew heard a meowing sound and saw a silver furred cat with green eyes, which seemed to be glowing.

Andrew said, "This kitty."

Severus nodded, "A beautiful animal,"

The young cat looked at him and meowed.

Andrew smiled as they paid for it and they walked out.

Severus looked at Andrew and said, "Remember Andrew: I cannot help you openly in school as this would bring Dumbledore's attention to you and the fact that a phoenix feather chose you might bring more attention to you, also Draco will meet you at school."

As Andrew walked off to the train Severus apparated to Hogwarts to prepare, he prayed that his son would be in Slytherin, that way he could care for his son as his head master.

Andrew walked in and looked around, his dad told him to avoid redheads, he didn't know why but he obeyed and quietly sat alone in a carriage and decided to read his books.

He sat alone save for his cat who quietly sat next to him, she purred as Andrew stroked her head and he sighed happily.

Andrew was enjoying his quiet when a brown haired boy walked by and was instantly struck by the quiet young man.

He walked in and said, "Hello, may I sit here?"

"Ummm, yeah," Andrew said, "Sure, I'm Andrew Wells."

"Cedric Diggory," the boy said, he sat down and said, "First year, right?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said softly, "I'm not sure what to expect."

"I'm sure you'll get all sorts of things like: Slytherins are bad or Gryffindors are good," Cedric said, "I'm Hufflepuff myself."

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll be happy wherever I'm sorted into," Andrew said smiling.

"I'm kinda hoping for Hufflepuff now," Cedric said, "It'd give us a chance to know each other better."

Andrew's eyes went wide and Cedric smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'd love to be your friend if you're a snake, lion, badger or raven."

"Okay," Andrew said happily, "I hope we can be friends too."

When they got to the station Cedric took him to where he was supposed to go and wished him well.

Andrew leapt onto the boats where the big man told him to go and sighed happily, he didn't want to disappoint his father by being late.

Cedric watched Andrew off and smiled, he hoped the boy would be in Hufflepuff.

As they sailed across the lake Andrew heard other students talking about how a few of them were going to leave if they were sorted into Hufflepuff but that didn't seem right as Cedric was from Hufflepuff and he was cool.

The boy he was on the boat with was chatting about someone calling himself Harry Potter, his dad didn't inform him of things outside of the manor save for trips with Severus but Andrew stayed at the manor, learning and playing but mostly learning from his father.

Severus watched from the castle as the first years were coming in, his son was coming soon and he knew Potter would be on one of those boats and resolved that if Potter did anything to his son, Lily's son or not, he'd pay.

He walked to the great hall and frowned at the look on Albus's face, let the old bastard do what he wanted to Potter his son was off limits, not that the headmaster knew he had a son.

The Headmaster looked at Severus who looked uncommonly neutral, his mental shields were too great for him to get through but he swore that his former student was hiding something.

As the first years were led in by Minerva he saw his son walk in, he had a smile he heard Albus exclaim in surprise that Ollivander's second phoenix feather wand had been sold, which had interested him greatly.

The first years were sorted and Severus frowned bitterly, 'Of course Weasely would be sorted as a lion, thank god for that,' he thought.

Albus was watching the potions master carefully as he was more interested in the sorting of the students, more so than he usually was and when the last student was called a muggleborn boy he swore the man looked hopeful.

Andrew walked up when he was called and the hat placed on him.

"_Hmm_," the Hat laughed quietly, "_You're a tough one aren't you Mr Wells? Or is it Prince? Don't worry, no one else can hear us. You may do well in Gryffindor, get some courage in you but courage isn't exactly a trait exclusive to them, I see boundless curiosity and energy but maybe the Ravens, they are at times more ruthless than the Slytherins. Indeed, I am perplexed, befuddled; you have qualities that could stand you in good with any house and in fact would do well but_," the hat sighed and whispered, "_It would do well with your father if you were not with him, conflicts of interest and all of that._"

The hat yelled, "_Ravenclaw_," and whispered, "_Good luck boy_."

Cedric looked forlorn, he had hoped for his shy new friend to be a Badger, not a Raven but it didn't change a damn thing, he wanted to know more about Andrew but knew his parents weren't really that concerned about houses.

After the feast Severus grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him to his quarters and said, "Prince, I am very proud of you," he gave Andrew a gift of a silver signet ring with the crest of Ravenclaw engraved on a sapphire and said, "Remember Andrew, if you need anything."

"Thank you Professor," Andrew said as he hugged his father.

Severus returned the hug and said, "Andrew, remember; no one is to know that we are father and son."

Andrew nodded and said, "Thank you dad, err, Professor Snape and, "I'm sorry I'm not a snake."

Severus's face softened and he said, "Andrew, Ravenclaw is decent, I'd have preferred any house but Gryffindor, even Hufflepuff would've been better than them."

TBC

Note: The Maple Phoenix wand is cannon in the books.

Do you want evil or good Dumbledore or the slightly manipulative Dumbledore? Should Andrew befriend the Trio or should he stay as far away as he can from them? What should Dumbledore's reaction be when/if he finds out that Snape is Andrew's adoptive father?

Please rate and review.


End file.
